demigods_exposedfandomcom-20200213-history
Freeman and Athena's RP/FF ch.2
Note: Ava Kister and others make their first POV in this chapter. Ava Kister I was in the library next to the kitchen in the middle of Fang by Jack London when I heard total chaos break out so I decided to take a peak and see what was happening. "Leo calm down look were all here. We need you repair boy." A girl I reconized from camp as Piper McLean said, yet as she spoke I could feel power in her voice persauding me to calm down because I was needed. "Andrew now." This boy Andrew ,who was our councler down here in the pitt, walked over and put his hand on this Leo guys chest. Then the ground started to shake. Everyone from Atlateen to Roman to Indian ran out of thier halls to see what was happing. I myself was now very involved in Andrews hand starting to glow and Leo starting to double over. In pain,shock or, from the intense magic, I had no clue. The next thing I knew some Aphrodite girls were screaming and Leo was glowing. "What the hades?" Asked my boyfreind James as he got to me. "I have no clue but if he explodes i'm using you as a sheid from all his inners." I smirked My boyfreind James had a light stomach and the littlest things could make him turn green. "NO WAY!!!" He took off. "Well I feel loved" I mumbled as I turned my attention back tworads Leo and Andrew. When I looked Leo was on the ground breathing heavily. Yet Andrew seemed even more energetic than before. Just then the bells rang that told us it was curfew. I wasn't about to leave this so I hid in the shawdows and eavesdropped on the 16 of there conversation...well at least I tried. My mom really sends me Owl-mails at the wrong time. My owl Peter flew in over their heads and tworads me. Everyone had met Peter, in other words I Ava Kister was doomed. "Was that...?" Andrew looked over tworad me "Peter. Ava's owl. Where did it fly to?" She smirked her eyes filled with a mix of laughter and anger. They all walked to where they could see me. "Well well well, What do we have here?" Asked Leo. "Um..."I was interupted "Ava Kristine Kister" Annabeth started "Thats my name try not to where it out." I smirked "I like her" Leo smiled "Shut it Valdez...or I will for you" Yelled Percy "Ava what do you think your doing?" My sister(Annabeth)asked. As I was going to explain James burst around the corner and helped me up then literally draged me. "Why?" I asked He stopped and looked at me "Its April" After I heard my best friends name, I took off like a shot. So did Percy considering it was his sister. Andrew Pitt To be honest I was sure what was going on, but I knew I had some duties to attend to first, one of them, being putting a sign up about do not drink Venom Hellstorm V1, only V2. Secondly, I had to prepare the dark pool, for connection to the surface world. As I proceeded to the upper regions of the palace I willed a doorway to form and as I walked out a bridge terrace began about 5ft in front of me to form, so as I walked it formed. As I walked another 200ft, i began walking in a circle creating a hanging terrace, with a spired crown surrounding a open shaft, the shaft then connected downward an peirced one of my veins toward my heart, I leaned into the shaft peering over into the dark pit, I moved my left hand over it and obsidon black tiles hovered above the awneing shaft, and amidst the crown spires I made them gush forth an inky black water which rumbled downard creating altogether a terrific whirlpool, At the bottom of the whirlpool I placed a portal linked to the thoughts and location of anyone standing on the three tiles above the whirl pool, now when they proceeded to go somwhere, they could come here think where they want to go, and the tiles would drop them in, and they would arrive near instantly at the location they desired, by the shaft I placed black obsidion rocks, if they wanted to return from the mortal world to here, they would just have to find a body of water throw the stone in and leap in and arrive back here. Finishing the tunnel I proceeded to construct a sign for the drink, before returning to the throne room where my immense heart was beating above me as I sat on my dark obsideon throne that had cracks of red hot lava runing through it, Listening to my heart beat above me, on my left, was a an elevator to Olympus, and on my other, was a elevator to the mortal world, but it was closed to the living. Emily McNair "Sweetie" I called to Andrew upon entering his throne room. "Yes Emily?" He answered "You know that girl April that was injured earlier?" "Sort of." "She is doing well" "Thats good"He looked at me"Is that all?" "Well no. What I was wanting to tell you in our garden." "And that is?" "It is sort of hard to explain." I took a seat mext to him in my mood color changing chair.(Andrew thought that was real funny). How was I supposed to tell him I was pregnant. I mean he already had enough on his mind. He pulled out his color sheet. "Your nervous. Why?" "Andrew I'm...I'm..." I stopped and took a deep breath."I'm pregnant Andrew." Andrew Pitt The Background sound of Andrew's Immense heart stopped beating for a moment before starting again. "Pregnant, Wow, I that's Wonderful." Emily McNair "Your not mad or scared or anything?" I asked relieved. Andrew Pitt "Actually I am a bit scared, you add up our godly parents and we end up creating a very powerful offspring when you think about it." "But other than that, (he said as he held her in his arms) "this is the happiest moment of my life." The two days later. Jullian Watt "Where in Hades do you think your going!" Screamed my superior Roman Centurion who was fussing about me taking off to slow down the government Agents following us. I had told her I was going to cause a minor atomsphereic disturbance, to keep the government chopper and squad cars from capturing us before we could escape into tartarus, a thought that was still mindblowing considering it had once been the one place no one wanted to end up in. I darted quickly from the cliff face of Mt. Rushmore where the lake above the cliff was serving as an entrance to Tartarus. The Guards were coming up the side the mountain and the chopper was well right in front of me now like in those dramatic action movies. I could already see its guns postioning to target me and several more choppers were beign to rise near the faces of america's former four presidents. As much as I didn't liek the idea of defacing an american monument I knew i needed to get rid of them. So pressing my hand against the air I changed the air pressure to blow the chopper from the sky sending it flipping backward away from my sight. Looking down and apologizing to old Jefferson, "Sorry Jeff, but i need your head more than you do." I used my powers to rip jeffersons head from the moutainside and land it on top of the choppers intending to take off. Not stopping to look behind me to see if any surived i took off running toward the lake tackled my centurion like a football star and plunged into the lake where we vanished to reappear in Tartarus. 50 out of 57 were able to make it alive to tartarus, and that was satisfactory enough, only... I stopped thinking about those seven who did not make it, which wasn't a bright thing to do since i nearly walked off a ledge to fall to my death had not Trojan interrupted my thoughts. "Hey, haven't you heard there was a big fight this afternoon Ava Kister yes, the one you think is hot, she has run into Seth again and they nearly dished into an all out brawl in the cafeteria! Isn't it great now I need to make plans on how to get those two to show in the sameplace more often, and if then maybe you let hands touch..." Trojan began to speed talk before having his mouth closed by two of Julian's fingers. "Not another word you useless reptile, not another word." Jullian Watt. Keeping my fingers on snout and jaw I walked with struggling fell beast to the washroom, for two reasons, one I needed a shower and two, like in the movie of Lord of the Rings, fell beasts stink and need to be washed frequently. VISIT OUR OTHER CHAPTERS: Athena and Freeman's RP/FF chp. 3